Unfaithful
by blueyokitty2000
Summary: Rin is married to Kohaku, but when she stars working for a certain demon will she cheat on her husband. "Did I marry the right man" RATED M *LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS*
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so I welcome tips and criticism.**

Chapter 1

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, You may now kiss the bride" 'I'm so excited to be a wife' I thought as I leaned in to met my new husband's kiss. "I love you Rin." Kohaku said lovingly. I answered back "I love you too."

* * *

2 Years later

"Kohaku" I yelled "I'm going to the store to get some stuff for dinner" I skipped out the door wandering what I'm going to make tonight. I'm so glad Kohaku is letting me cook again. After setting the kitchen on fire, I never thought Kohaku would let me touch the stove again. We've been eating instant noodles for the past five months. I snapped out of my thoughts as the store clerk greeted me.

"Oh hello Rin, instant noodles again tonight"

I look at the store clerk with a goofy smile "Nope! Kohaku is letting me cook tonight!" I walked down the wine aisle. I kneeled down to get my hubby's favorite wine. When I got back and twirled to the left, I felt my face hit something soft and hard. I look up to see a handsome demon with silver bangs hovering over his forehead as he was looking down at me with a stoic expression."I-I'm sorry!" I managed to stutter out. I quickly jumped backward to suddenly have my bottom planted to the floor.

After i finally was able to pick myself up off the dirty tiled floor, I looked up and saw my bottle of wine in his hand. "T-thank you." After I grabbed the bottle from him, he walked away without saying a word. "How rude."

* * *

"There you go Rin dear." the store clerk said in a friendly voice. "Thank you ." I said as i grabbed my groceries. "Oh and Rin Make sure your husband has the fire department on speed-dial" said with a friendly smile. I giggled "Goodnight Mrs. Yuki ."

* * *

As I walked on the sidewalk I saw a group of four drunk men laughing.  
'Looks like I'm taking the long way home.' "Hey girly! Come party with us!" I turned around to see the group of drunken sailors walking towards me. I started to pick up my pace but before I knew it one of the men grabbed me by my arm.

**There might be a new chapter tomorrow. It depends on if I'm lazy or not. =3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Let me go !" I yelled as I dropped my bags. I kept struggling to get out of the man's grip. "Mmmmm" I tried to call for help but the man covered my mouth with his dirty hands.  
"We're gonna have fun with you!" I am now scared shitless. I could no longer see the moonlight, but I soon realize we are in an ally.  
I could feel one of the men start to unbutton my pants. I black out when I realize I'm going to get gang raped by these men. I get tired of fighting and just stopped struggling. All of a sudden I hear moans and grunts of pain. I open my right eye afraid of what I might see. There he was surround by black and blue men. "Come." Really, that's all he is going to say after he saves me. I get up off the ground without protest. I follow him into a black Porsche. "Where do you live?"

I struggled to remember my address, but who can blame me it's not everyday you get a chance to be in a car with a sexy demon. NO! Rin snap out of it, you are a married women. "U-um I don't my a-address." I know I sound like a complete idiot right now. I saw that he frowned at me. "B-but I know the directions to get there." He sighed out of irritation. "Are you going to tell how to get to your home?" I nodded like I had tourrette syndrome. " Oh uh, go strait and take a left turn and then turn at the first right turn and just keep going strait." I feel the car begin to move as I turn towards the passenger window. Oh fizzle sticks! I forgot to say thank you. I turn towards him to a amazingly sculpted jaw line. Shizzles! I get distracted so easily!  
"Uh um, t-thank you for saving me back there." All I hear is silence. Does this guy ever talk? "We're here." I unbuckle myself but I froze. "My groceries!" I started to panic! I'd I don't go in the with groceries, we'll eat ramen...AGAIN! "Backseat." I look in the back seat of his gorgeous car and see four white plastic bags. "Phew, thanks again."

* * *

I walk into the house to find beer bottles in the floor and a drunk Kohaku. I sighed and put the groceries in the refrigerator. 'I'll cook tomorrow.' I'm so tired I wanna forget this day ever happened. At least I got meet a demon. " Oh I almost forgot I have a job interview tomorrow, I'll set my alarm." I remind myself that I have to look sophisticated for my interview. I wonder what my boss and coworkers are like. I hope they are friendly. I need to sleep. "Goodbye today, hello tomorrow."

* * *

**P****lease** **Review! **


End file.
